


Not Of This World (A Kim Namjoon Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: My friends always teased me about having a bleeding heart. I was always helping out those less fortunate than myself, volunteering at the homeless shelter and the soup kitchen, doing whatever I could to give back. I grew up without a family so I knew what it felt like to have nothing and no one.  Everything changed one day when I showed up at the soup kitchen to drop off supplies and serve dinner.   The police dropped off a man who had no clothing, and was mumbling something about us being mistaken about him. He seemed disoriented and frightened. I took it upon myself to help this man out, and little did I know that simple act would change my life forever.





	Not Of This World (A Kim Namjoon Fanfic/Smut)

"Sorry I'm late! My car is in the shop and the bus ran behind." I said, shifting the heavy box in my hands. 

"Oh jeez, I could have given you a ride. I will at least take you home when we are done. Here, let me take that." My friend Hoseok said, grabbing the box of supplies from my arms.

"Thank you, it weighs a ton." I giggled, rubbing the spots on my arms where the box had laid.

"I'll say! Jesus, what did you put in here?" he asked, carrying the box the rest of the way into the kitchen. 

"I helped Jin clean out his kitchen the other day, and this was all the leftover cooking supplies that he never used." I said, as Hoseok laughed.

"Figures Jin hyung would have a ton of extra kitchen stuff. I tried to tell Tae he doesn't need anymore but noooo, he insists on spoiling Jin rotten. They are sickening together." Hoseok said, making a goofy face.

"I hate to break it to you, but you and Jimin are no better." I laughed, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he smiled. 

"I think Yoongi and Jungkook are the only couple that has finally gotten out of that sickening faze." I replied.

"No way, they just are better at hiding it because Jungkook gets embarrassed so Yoongi keeps it in check for the most part." Hoseok laughed, making me nod. 

"This is true. Oh I'm so glad we finally have some good utensils in here. I can throw out that bent spatula that was a bitch to flip anything with." I laughed, picking up the half melted and crooked spatula. 

"Finally." he agreed with a smile. We began helping out the other volunteers, cooking dinner for the massive influx of homeless or those who were in dire straits. It was something that really gave me joy and fulfillment in my life, to help those less fortunate that myself. We all enjoyed each other's company as well, which made it that much better. When we had finally finished cooking, we began bringing the food to the mess hall for those who had already gathered there. We set up a line and one by one, we fed those who came to us. There were many regulars that came, as well as occasional new faces, young and old. One thing I did have to say for those who were in this situation, for the most part, this brought them together and they looked out for one another when they were able. As we were finishing up, a man came in the doorway wrapped in a blanket with a police officer walking behind him.

"Oh damn, he looks like he has had it rough." Hoseok whispered under his breath to me. I walked over in their direction, as I noticed the man mumbling slightly and darting his eyes around suspiciously. 

"Good evening officer!" I said, as I approached, them both, the man slightly jumping at my presence.

"Good evening. Who is in charge here?" he asked, smiling at me, immediately making me feel a little more at ease.

"The director isn't here tonight, but is there something I can help with?" I asked, smiling in return.

"We got a call complaining of a man walking around in the nude a few streets over. I gave him a blanket to wrap up in, and brought him to the station. We ran his prints through the database and it didn't bring anything up. His name didn't bring up anyone in the national registry either, so we are a bit lost. We can't keep him in lock up because although he was indecent, he hasn't done anything technically wrong. He isn't intoxicated, but he doesn't seem to be making much sense. I brought him here so he could get something to eat and hopefully a bed at the shelter for the night." the officer said, his face looking a bit sad.

"That was very kind of you. Sir, are you hungry?" I asked, addressing the man still wrapped in the blanket.

"Hungry?" he repeated, looking in my direction before locking eyes with me.

"Yes, would you like some food?" I asked, motioning back to the tables behind me.

"Let's get you seated over here and this nice young woman is going to bring you something to eat." the officer replied, directing him to the tables. He warily sat down, his eyes darting around still as if he was trying to take in his surroundings. I walked back over to the serving line as Hoseok looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What the hell? That is a new one. He seems a bit.....tweaky." Hoseok said, filling up a plate and handing it to me.

"Something is off, but who knows what he has gone through." I said, grabbing some utensils and giving him a sad smile. The officer stayed standing next to the man seating until I brought him over a plate.

"Thank you for all your help officer. We will make sure he gets to the shelter." I said as the officer nodded and headed out of the door. The majority of those who came to eat had since cleared out and moved on to the shelter since it tended to fill up quickly. I sat down across from the man and pushed the plate more in front of him, along with the utensils and smiled at him. Now that I was really looking at him, yes he was a bit dirty and his hair was wild, but he truly had striking features.

"Here, please eat something. And don't worry, this place is for those who are less fortunate or going through hard times, so there is no charge for the food." I smiled, making him look at me and back down at the food.

"Thank you." he said, making me smile bigger. At least he seemed somewhat coherent as he began to eat slowly. He took each bite and chewed for a while, looking as though he was thinking deeply about what he was eating.

"When you are finished, I will make sure we get you to the homeless shelter so you can get some clothes and place to sleep for the night." I said, smiling at him.

"A homeless shelter?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes, it is a place for people who are in a transitional stage in their life and don't really have anywhere to call home for the time being." I said, trying to make it sound better than it was. Hoseok and I always tried to help out there when we could too, but it was not exactly the Hilton. There were old bunk beds, thin mattresses and even thinner pillows.

"You all are wrong about me." he mumbled, taking another bite of food.

"What is your name? I'm Y/N." I asked, trying to draw him out a little bit more.

"Namjoon, the second son." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"The second son? Meaning, you have an older brother?" I asked, wondering why he worded it that way.

"Yes. I am disposable." he said, making me feel sad that he felt that way about himself.

"I'm sure that isn't true. All parents care for their children in some way. I am sure they don't see you as disposable." I said, giving him a sad smile.

"You cannot possibly understand." he mumbled again, taking another bite of food.

"Hiya! Hope the food isn't too bad." Hoseok said, bounding over.

"Just...not used to it." he said, taking another bite slowly.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a five course meal, but at least it is something hot in your empty belly I guess. We try." Hoseok shrugged, as Namjoon looked up at him, almost sizing him up it seemed.

"Hoseok, do you think you could help me get him to the shelter after he is done eating? He will need a place to stay." I said, looking up at Hoseok as he looked back and forth between me and Namjoon.

"Yeah sure, of course. Let me just text Jimin and let him know I will be a little later than usual. You know how he worries." Hoseok grinned, making me roll my eyes but with a smile. I noticed Namjoon shiver slightly out of the corner of my eye, making me feel even worse for his current predicament.

"Are you finished eating? We can get you there soon so you can get some clothes and get warm." I said, as he looked up from his almost empty plate at me.

"It's thinner here." he said, looking around, making Hoseok sigh sadly.

"Yeah, poverty will do that to people." he said, making Namjoon look back up at him and cock his head again slightly.

"I am ready." he said, standing up and as he did, letting the blanket drop to his feet. My mouth hung open as he stood there completely naked in front of everyone.

"Whoa there buddy! Can't let everyone see the goods like that!" Hoseok said, squatting quickly and grabbing his blanket, wrapping it back around Namjoon.

"Let's just get him there." I said, as Hoseok and I walked Namjoon outside. Hoseok got us in his car as Namjoon looked around. He silently observed as we drove the few blocks to the shelter, Hoseok chatting away. As we got out of the car, Namjoon again left his blanket behind, making me put my hand up to try to shield my eyes from his naked figure.

"Jesus, man. You are gonna make Y/N here combust if you don't stop that." Hoseok said, reaching in for the blanket, and wrapping it around him.

"Combust? I thought human combustion was only spontaneous. Does that mean she has control of elements?" Namjoon asked making Hoseok burst out laughing.

"It's just a figure of speech. Means you are going to rile her up." Hoseok winked.

"Hoseok!!!" I growled between gritted teeth making him giggle.

"Come on Namjoon, let's get you settled." I said, walking him in to the shelter. Hoseok and I spoke with the director, explaining the situation so we could provide Namjoon with some clothes as well as a bed for the night at least. The shelter did fill up pretty fast but lately they had more open beds than usual so he should be able to more easily stay for a longer period of time.

"Alright, you are all settled for the night. Hoseok and I will be back at the soup kitchen tomorrow so if you want to come back there, we will be happy to give you a nice warm meal." I said, smiling softly at him. He looked down at the blanket still wrapped around him and then back up at the two of us.

"Thank you." he said quietly as he stood back a little bit. I felt bad leaving him like that, since he clearly didn't seem all quite there, but there was not much I could do. I just knew that I would I would be coming back to check on this strange, yet captivating man. 

___________________  
___________________


End file.
